Teething is the process by which an infant's teeth emerge through the gums. Conventionally, teething devices are made of materials that an infant may chew on that allow the infant to break down the gum tissue surrounding the emerging teeth.
An infant may begin teething as young as three months old, and teething may continue for several years. The pain associated with teething may be severe for an infant and may interfere with the infant's sleep cycle or overall level of comfort.
The use of traditional teething devices that attach to an infant's hand or wrist may be inefficient or otherwise less than desirable because infants may not have developed sufficient hand-eye coordination to guide the teething device from the infant's hand to the infant's mouth. Further, infants are prone to drop, throw, or remove teething devices coupled to their hand, fingers, or wrist because infants desire to have their hands and fingers unobstructed. Thus, teething devices may be lost or dropped onto unclean or otherwise undesirable surfaces.
Accordingly, needs exist for teething devices that may be coupled to an article of clothing covering an infant's foot or toes.